<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is it just my imagination or is this a scale? by Chocolatecandy56</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096905">Is it just my imagination or is this a scale?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatecandy56/pseuds/Chocolatecandy56'>Chocolatecandy56</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Secret Society [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Still Hockey Players, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves, merman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatecandy56/pseuds/Chocolatecandy56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary to come</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Lowry/Brandon Tanev, Mark Scheifele/Blake Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Secret Society [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsmyphrase/gifts">Thatsmyphrase</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a beginning. Second chapter is coming soon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark’s skating as fast as he can, he knows he can make the team, he was drafted in the first round and very high at that. He just needs to prove himself a bit more during training camp. </p><p>And yet, Mark wasn’t fast enough.</p><p>He gets cut from the team the next day and got sent back to juniors for the next season. </p><p>A year later</p><p>Maybe this will be the year, Mark can feel he developed and got way better as a player in the past year. A lot of players spend one more year in juniors and some time in the A before making the big shots.</p><p>And they are mostly guys that were drafted way after him though, Mark thinks bitterly.</p><p>And he only got cut the first day of training camp. But they at least want him to stay in Winnipeg and play in the AHL.</p><p>He also has a chance of getting called up.</p><p>Later on</p><p>He never got called up.</p><p>So what Mark did over that summer was making sure he added weight to the two inches he added on in the past two years, He also made sure to keep a strict healthy diet and good exercise routine to bulk up some more muscle to increase his chances of not not getting cut.</p><p>Mark knows there’s already been talk about him being a bust, but being the hockey nerd that he is, he studies everything about the Jets and works out and follows his diet plan religiously. </p><p>Thanks to all of that work, Mark gets to finally play in the NHL.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I have done some editing: This will take place in 2019-2020 season ignore any past weird time shit I did everyone has a weird age gap on the team that I want to be involved and I want the same characters in everything so pretend free agency shit never happened until I write it in with the story</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>

Mark finally makes it to the NHL

(Later when everyone's in the NHL that's involved in the story:)

Mark thinks he could always improve on his hockey but wants the team to actually make it to the playoffs. He eventually relaxes a bit more and starts to figure out the main friend groups and tries to figure out where he fits in. He has hung out with Troubs a lot since they were both rookies together. The goalies naturally like to hang out with each other. KC hung out with him and Troubs a lot last year. Lows and Tanev spend most time with the other, they’re basically inseparable. The captain, Blake wheeler, likes to oversee everyone but isn’t too close with anyone. </p><p>Mark is getting suspicious though, it seems like there’s a group that consists of Ehlers, Connor, Brandon, Lows, Meyers, KC and Wheels. They try to make it hidden but there’s obviously a shared sense of belonging amongst them. Some of the other guys try to avoid them, well, besides Laine, who’s all over the place, but really likes to be by Ehlers or any Finns at all. </p><p> </p><p>Blake is finally starting to spend some time with Mark, right during the general time these urges for large amounts of water have been happening. </p><p>Recently, Mark has been feeling really dehydrated, like he’s supposed to be submerged in it or something. He’s been taking more showers and baths on a daily basis, drinking probably multiple gallons of water a day, but it never seems enough.</p><p>Also, his skin has been getting this rash, and seems dry and is like, peeling off in chunks.</p><p>Marks swears when it peels off his skin is a slight bluish color. </p><p>He’s gotta get this figured out and soon, otherwise someone’s bound to notice and Blake seems keen on spending time with Mark more often than not now his skin is getting dry and peely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark was innocently playing Chel when Blake barges in.</p><p>“Get up, get ready, you’re hanging out with us tonight.”</p><p>Mark doesn't move, stunned that Blake was being this straightforward and bossy.</p><p>Blake sighs, “Just, come on, you can’t keep avoiding this forever. We’re pretty sure we know what’s going on.”</p><p>Mark listens to that so he throws on a better outfit and goes with Blake. </p><p>Now, Mark has been on the team for a while, but he’s only been to Blake’s house a total of two times. Both times were for a beginning of the season barbeque. </p><p>His house is like, a huge house in the middle of the woods, it’s like at least half hour out from the city, and it’s very secluded. Like, no neighbors for over a mile type of secluded. </p><p>Once they get there, Mark notices exactly who “us” is that Blake referenced. It’s the Ehlers, Connor, Brandon, Lows, Meyers, KC and Wheels group with their elusiveness. </p><p>Mark freezes, as soon as he sees what’s in the backyard. There’s two different wolves looking right at him, and they’re literally sitting right next to Connor with fucking wings sticking out of his back and looking very casual on the log that he’s sitting on right next to the fire that’s lit in the pit that’s helping Mark see everything. </p><p>“What is going on here?” Marks asks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blake calmly looks Mark in the eye and says in a dead ass serious tone, “Supernatural creatures exist. Our group consists of several werewolves, one fae, one with just powers, and a shifter on our team.”</p><p>Mark gaps at everyone, even his teammates that look relatively normal. </p><p>“This can’t be real,” he says.</p><p>“Connor has a pair of wings, and there’s two wolves right next to him, along with the fact that your skin has been acting strange so we came to the conclusion that you’re descended from Mer. You probably don’t have a tail, it would’ve developed earlier in your life. The skin issue is solved through this moisturizer I can get you hooked up with. Salt baths work good also.” Blake explained, still in a serious tone.<br/>
Mark figures this has got to be legit because there’s no way the wings on Connor would be fake, they’re just too real. And the fact that there are two fucking wolves laying around him as well.</p><p>Connor pipes up, “Most humans don’t know about us, but the few that do, they mostly don’t like us so that’s why it’s important for us to keep this a secret to the outside world. It’s easier when we all hang out together and just, let our real selves out. Obviously, I only have wings out, and I’m not in my true form. I usually save that for rare instances away from the team. It takes a lot for me to get back to human form. It’s nice to let the wings out though.”</p><p>“I just have Ice powers but I like being able to use it in front of people.” Ehlers added.</p><p>“Uh, well, you’re gonna see me shift into a giraffe, I usually do it at night so no one can see a tall ass giraffe wandering around by itself.” Myers said. </p><p>“And the two werewolves there are KC and Tanev. I’m also a werewolf.” Blake informs.</p><p>“And well, that makes me a vampire,” Lows added.</p><p>Mark’s getting a headache, he doesn’t even want to be here in the first place, he certainly doesn’t want to be here now. In fact, he wants to be here even less now. He usually enjoys hanging out with the boys, especially Blake, but this is getting ridiculous. Werewolves, vampires, fairies, mermaids? It’s all a bunch of bullshit but apparently it’s bullshit that’s real and it’s happening to Mark. He’s even one of them as well. At least part Mer-whatever anyway. </p><p>Blake is waving his hand in front of Mark, “Hello? Are you there Mark?”</p><p>Mark takes a deep breath, “Yea, I think I kinda wanna go back home now, just to think some things through. Don’t worry, I won’t say anything about this either.”</p><p>Ehlers offered to drive Mark home, which is making Mark more relieved than ever, cause Ehlers is the most normal out of them all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark’s freaking out, his skin condition is getting worse and he’s been avoiding Blake and the others like the plague. Tensions are increasing the longer Mark has been avoiding them.</p><p>The problem Mark is dealing with that this fantasy shit is real and that he’s undeniably not human. Which means he’s clearly adopted.<br/>This has Mark pacing all over the apartment, wondering what he should do.</p><p>Should he call his parents? Or talk to Blake?</p><p>No not Blake, Mark still has a huge crush on him even if he does turn into a wolf. </p><p>Honestly, Mark has the least amount of issues with werewolves. </p><p>It’s the thing that he is, or at least a part of, that is his main issue. </p><p>Fuck it, he’s calling his parents.</p><p>“Hey mom? Can we talk about something important?” Marks asks.</p><p>“Why sure sweetie, what’s up?”</p><p>“Am I adopted? I’ve been noticing some changes lately.” He admits.</p><p>“Oh, honey, I never thought you’d actually start changing, I just thought you were well, just a human when we encountered you and your birth mother.” She answers. </p><p>“Oh, so you met her? Where did you find me?” Mark questions curiously.</p><p>“Well, your father and I were on a vacation on this isolated beach in Nova Scotia, in the midst of summer, but we were completely alone, when this beautiful woman with a baby in her arms. The baby had the most brilliant blue eyes, just like the woman had too. She kept looking behind her, as if something was chasing her. That’s when we saw her tail in the place of where her legs should be. Your dad and I were in shock, even more so as she started to come towards us. And once she got to shore, she pressed a kiss to your forehead and laid you on the sand, cradled in wet seaweed. We never saw her again and adopted you as our own. Oh Mark, I’m sorry we never told you, we never thought you’d get anything, since we saw your tail and everything disappeared once we held you up. When you turned into a teenager, we were prepared for something to happen, but it never did. We just thought you lost your connection to the sea forever, but I guess not.” Mark’s mother explained.</p><p>“Oh, well it’s nothing serious, I’ve just got a dependence on water, and some skin problems. Other than that, I’ve been more keen on eating fish and salty foods more than red meat nowadays.” Mark says.</p><p>“Well, just be careful, you don’t want to end up causing more issues for yourself than necessary. Winnipeg is so isolated from the ocean, you’re probably feeling little pull to the ocean right now. But California and Florida will be a different story for you Mark, and I mean it. You just started to experience these changes and you haven’t been near the ocean yet. You were born in it, you were bound to grow or experience something to show you your true heritage. I’m just surprised it took you this long or that it actually happened at all.”</p><p>“Well, thanks for the answers and explaining everything, mom.” Marks says then hangs up after she says goodbye.</p><p>What the hell is he supposed to do now?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please look at end notes of first chapter if you haven't yet I added some important time notes</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment and kudos if you like this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>